How I Fell in Love With My Best Friend
by TheRealChameleon
Summary: I was in love with Zach Goode, but my love was lost when he asked out Kayla. This isn't your typical Zammie. This is how I fell in love with my best friend. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALLY CARTER THE TALENTED WRITER OWNS ALL GALLAGHER GIRL MATERIAL.
1. Chapter 1

CAMMIE POV

I thought I was in love. With Zachary Goode. Yes, the tall, dark, handsome, dreamy, one. Nobody knew about my crush. Well, not counting my best friend, Jonas.

No, this is not the Zammie story you're probably expecting. Although, I wish it was.

But let me start from the beginning.

I had been in love with Zach. Notice the had.

I was convinced we would be perfect together. But we weren't. And we aren't.

We used to talk all the time. And flirt. We still do.

But it's not the same.

He has her now.

The beautiful, talented, and smart Kayla.

Kayla is a friend of mine. She could be a supermodel. She's so nice.

I had my thoughts wrong.

They are perfect together. Not us.

It kills me inside, but hey, Zach, starting quarter-back of the varsity football team as a freshman, MVP of the team, brilliant, and mr. hottest kid in the grade could never like me.

Medium size, clumsy, smart, artistic kind of girl. I am boring in his eyes.

He considers me a friend. I feel the same way.

So no, if you want to read another Zammie, this isn't the story for you.

This is my story.

The story of how a girl falls in love with her best friend.

A/N I wrote on one of my stories about this idea, and a few of you said to go for it! Please review and I'll update soon! I have some great ideas for this story. Oh and don't worry, the chapters will be longer, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

It all started one night. I was on my Facebook account, talking to Zach, and texting Jonas.

I refreshed my homepage, and a new post showed up.

Kayla Amber is in a relationship with Zach Goode.

Thirteen people had already liked it.

I couldn't believe it. I thought we would be perfect together.

But I realize now that we were never meant to be.

I remember sending Jonas a text, consisting of only five words.

_Z and Kay are dating._

I was crying. It was kind of pathetic, looking back on it now.

Five minutes later, my phone lit up.

_So sorry, but you could do better._

I had never realized what he meant by that Until now.

Jonas is my very best friend. In the whole world.

He's awkward sometimes, but he's adorable, nerdy, and sweet.

I love him to pieces.

It used to be a brotherly love. But not anymore.

The next day at school wasn't as I expected.

I ended up realizing that they were meant to be together.

They got so much attention.

I hate attention. I always have, and always will.

It's ok, though, since nobody ever sees me.

Jonas calls me the Chameleon.

Whenever a teacher calls on me, I turn a dark red. I stutter. No I am not dumb. I am actually number two in my grade, right after Jonas.

Jonas is an odd guy. He doesn't have very many friends.

We share the same group of friends.

There's Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, and Tina.

Plus me and Jonas. That is our main group that hangs out.

But that next day of school started out ok.

The first thing Jonas said to me that morning was "I'm sorry" and gave me a hug.

I wanted to start crying again, since Jonas has never given anyone a hug.

Like, ever.

He made it seem like a big deal.

Which it wasn't.

It was like my grandma died, or my boyfriend of two years just cheated on me.

Nope, just my crush likes someone else.

I realized I was just a friend to Zach.

I thought he liked me, but boy was I wrong.

To him, I was just another girl who would flirt and talk with him.

I hate myself now for wasting so much time thinking about him.

I never thought once about the possibility of me and Jonas.

Well, technically his mom mentions it everytime I go over...

Jonas's parents are strict.

I am Jonas's only friend allowed over at his house.

Jonas is only allowed to text me.

I used to wonder why he was so awkward.

But being around his family for six years definately answered my questions.

Never in my lifetime did I expect to fall for Jonas.

But I did. And I haven't regretted it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

School became a blur for me.

I honestly love it, but everyday felt the same.

My favorite parts were talking with my friends, and math class.

They all called me crazy for loving math class, since our teacher is so boring.

But I could care less about teachers, I love math in general.

There is only one correct answer. There are no debates.

2 plus 2 will always be 4. The kid next to me, who happens to be Jonas, couldn't argue that it equals 10.

I love art class, too. It's the one class where I can be myself without being judged.

Have I mentioned I hate people seeing me?

The worst part of school is our history class.

The whole class is public speaking. I always, I mean always, freeze.

And then I turn red, and then I look down, and there goes my grade.

I am getting better this year, though.

I had decided over the summer with Jonas that I would come out of my shell.

I would speak louder, I would be noticed.

Let's just say, that didn't happen.

Well... kinda... No. It did not. Cammie, don't lie. Sorry guys...

Anyways, I started paying more attention to my friends.

Me and Jonas became closer... If that is even possible.

We would talk all during our orchestra rehearsals, and inbetween classes.

A few people asked if we were dating. Our answer was always no.

It always had been.

Our friends even asked why we weren't dating.

We always had the same answers.

They even created ship names for us, Jonmie, Jammie, Camas, Conas, the list went on and on.

I started to feel weird not being in lunch with him.

Our friends were split down the middle for the lunch periods.

Bex and I had first lunch, while Jonas, Grant, and Liz had third lunch.

I hated not being able to talk to the guys, especially Jonas, during lunch.

We had some of our other friends, who aren't very important to my story, in our lunch, and a few others were in their's.

But it wasn't the same.

I started feeling like Jonas and Liz had a thing going.

I guess that was when I first realized I liked him.

I became jealous.

In my head I was wishing he would ask me out.

But I would say no, wouldn't I?

**A/N: OMG GUYS! I just wanted to tell you all how much I love you right now... I posted that chapter this morning and I already have soooo many reviews! I'm really glad that you guys like it. XD I was so excited that I decided to post another chapter for you! That's how amazing you guys are. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Please keep the reviews coming! I LOVE YOU ALL MY BRILLIANT READERS :'**)


	4. Chapter 4

Now here's my story.

I will start from the day after I read the Facebook post.

...AND WE'RE OFF

Jonas and I walk into our first period class, band.

I grab my saxophone and stop by the drum set to talk to Bex before class starts, as I normally do.

"Hey" she says while doing some last minute homework.

"Hi" I say while sighing.

"Cam..."

"What?"

"I know something is up. Spill." I sigh again.

I watch as Jonas grabs his sax case and our folder that we share.

He sits in the first chair of the second saxes. I'm second chair.

I hear the second bell ring and watch as Kayla and Zach walk in holding hands.

"Look at the doorway. That's what is up."

"Oh. Are they together?" I nod.

"Good." she says, "He's a douche. You could do better."

I shrug. "You got any ideas who?"

"Um...how about Jonas. You guys flirt nonstop."

"We do not."

I look up at the clock to see one minute left.

I say goodbye to Bex and head to my seat.

I groan as i sit down, watching Zach kiss Kayla, and then run to his first period class across the hall, before the third bell sounds.

"Hey Camster" Jonas laughs, using Grant's nickname for me.

"Hey."

He smiles at me. Not a real one, no.

He fakes his emotions. He had no childhood to look back on for happy thoughts.

I always feel bad for him. But he has me.

I'm his only true friend. We are best friends.

I open my case and stick the reed in my mouth while I put together my saxophone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a book in Jonas's bag.

Yes, most nerds do have books in their bags, and yes we are in school.

But this is a weird book. This is a sappy, girly book Bex and I read.

"Um... Jonas?" I ask.

"What's the matter Cam?" He jokes.

"What is this?" I lean down and grab the book out of his bag.

I watch his face turn bright red as he grabs the book.

"Just some light reading."

"Really? Twilight? I thought you only like sci-fi?"

"I thought I would give your suggestion a try?"

"That's total bs. Just tell me. Pleaseee?"

"I already did."

"I won't tell anyone. Who is more trusting than me?"

"Fine, Grant told me it would help me get girls."

"Did you read it?" I am laughing like crazy by now.

"Um... yeah." He looks at the ground embarressed.

"And..."

"And Grant is a total lier. It was just some dumb love story."

I was laughing really hard now. Our band substitute glared at me.

I mouthed 'sorry'.

Jonas shoved the book deep into his bag.

We then started practicing our scales and work in our theory books.

********** time skip, after school help period ************

Our whole gang plays sports, so we all hang out in the cafeteria during the extra help period. Usually Grant stays with a teacher.

At our table, we had me, Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas, and Grant.

"Guess who did all their work today and can hang with his buds!?" Grant cheers. We all laugh.

"So guys, homecoming is arriving!" Macey says while flipping through a dress catalog.

I groan.

"C'mon Cam, it'll be fun." Liz says.

"I'd rather not, unless i get a date."

"Why not Camster?" Grant asks.

"Nobody ever sees me anyways. It's not like I'll be winning homecoming queen like Macey, or have a hot date like Kayla. There's no point."

They all look at me, about to say they can't. Because I'm right.

I'm too quiet, shy, and unnoticed. But that's my life.

Jonas looks at me with a gleam of understanding in his eyes.

He knows me better than everyone.

We both aren't happy with our lives.

He has the strict parents, and I can't do anything because I'm shy.

Neither of us can change the things that make our lifes not complete.

I feel Liz giving me a hug from behind. I hug her back.

Everyone puts headphones in and starts their homework.

I put on some Kelly Clarkson songs and open my sketchbook.

I block out the world when I draw.

The school could be on fire, and I would burn to death.

Art is the one thing i love.

Before I know it, the bell rings and we all head out to the gym and locker rooms.

Grant has football, Jonas has volleyball, Bex has soccer, Liz has track, Macey has cheer, and I have basketball.

As I lace up my ankle brace, I think about homecoming.

I make my decision.

I will go.

**(A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I've had writers block. So in return, here is a pretty long chapter! I also do not own Twilight or and Kelly Clarkson songs mentioned in this chapter! Please Review! ~TheRealChameleon)**


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been so busy lately! Please don't hate me 3)

The worst feeling I have ever encountered is not watching my long time crush go out with another girl. No, the worst feeling is being dragged to the mall by three of your best friends. To go homecoming dress shopping.

I honestly don't mind shopping, when I'm alone, and when it isn't for a dress. But that saturday after telling my friends I would go tp the dance, was a painful day.

Macey was in charge of picking out our dresses. She already had hers from a wedding she had gone to a month ago. Bex, Liz and I followed her around her favorite dress shop, called OnlyOne, as she piled dresses into each of our arms. OnlyOne carried only one of each dress, and each one was completely unique from any other dress from other stores. This also means they are VERY expensive. But Macey doesn't care, and tells us she will buy them. She IS the senator's daughter.

After an hour of gathering, trying on, modeling, and judging, we each had a dress. Bex's was a mid-length dress in a deep purple color. It was strapless with a greek-style-wrap-idea to it. She looked hot in it, and I knew Grant was going to go head over heels for her in it. Liz had an adorable light blue dress that had a pixie feel to it. It came to about mid thigh, and poofed out at the bottom. The top half was coated in a layer of light purple sparkles. She reminded us of an adorable fairy. Lastly was my dress, a floor length gown in a majestic red color. It had a ruffled feel to it, and had black beads sewn down one side in a floral pattern.

Macey paid as we walked next door to grab some food for our sleepover. A bag of doritos, fritos, and popcorn later, we were all in the car, as Macey's chaufer drove us to my house. My mom was away on business, as usual. We settled in to my room as we heard a knock on my door.

Liz ran downstairs and yelled "It's the guys!" "Let them in Lizzie" I yelled back. Soon enough, Zach, Grant, and Jonas were all in my room too."Who wants to play spin the bottle!?" asked Bex. "Nah, that's okay." Jonas said. He always loses. He doesn't really like kissing anyone. "C'mon J, if Cammie's playing, you have to." Zach joked. I laughed, since I am worse than Jonas at this game. "Okay fine." We all nodded in approval, as I grabbed a bottle and my bag full of old, mismatched poker chips I found at a garage sale. If we refuse to kiss the person,we take a chip. The loser has to kiss all the players and rank them from best to worst.

"Jonas! How about you go first." Macey suggested.

"ugh. Fine." he spun and landed on Macey. "Um.. I'll take a chip."

"Thanks Joe." Macey laughed as she spun.

It landed on Liz. "Come on Lizzie-Bear!" "No, I'll pass..." Liz took a chip.

Macey spun again, since Liz was the one to pass. Grant. They kissed for a second and broke apart. It obviously meant nothing.

Grant spun, and it landed on Zach. They looked at each other and shrugged. They kissed for less than a second and ran to wash their mouths out.

Zach spun the bottle, and of course it landed on me. "Yeah... fine." I said. Zach leaned in and we kissed for a seconds. Nothing major, I didn't even feel a spark.

Wait... if I'm not in love with Zach, who am I in love with?

(A/N Okay so not longest chapter...but I will update again at least once this week! I am planning on updating everyone of my stories, so comment which one I should post next! Shout outs to those who vote for the winning story! Please review, I love your input! XOXO ~TheRealChameleon)


End file.
